The present invention relates to beach and leisure foot wear and, more particularly, to carriers for footwear.
Currently in the art of beach and leisure footwear, a user that would like to walk bare foot, such as on a beach, must carry their footwear. This can be inconvenient, as the user may want or need to use their hands.
As can be seen, there is a need for an apparatus that allows a person to conveniently carry their leisure footwear hands free.